Keyblade Wars: Suffering of Nothing
by ZanderCross00
Summary: The worlds have been at peace since the Keyblade wielders defeated Xehanort. But can it last much longer? The hero of this tale is Light Corliss, a 16 year old who is saved one day from black creatures by a mysterious Keyblade wielder. Now he's drawn into a world he never knew existed. But what lies beyond the light? Only time will tell... (Full of OCs, may change to M rating)
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Light Corliss. I live in Twilight town and attend Twilight High School. As people in my town go, I'm fairly normal. Or at least, I look normal. But inside I feel different from everyone around me. For instance, every night I have an odd dream. It's happened so many times I remember every detail of it. I'll describe it for you. I'm in a huge, empty wasteland. The sky above is black with storm clouds and the ground beneath me is grey and dead. _

_As I look around I see a large stone pillar rising out of the ground. At the base there are blood stains that add a bleak colour to the grey earth. And lying on what is now clearly a spire rising into the sky, is bodies clad in blood splattered armour. Nearest the bottom is a girl with pink hair and a guy with chestnut brown hair. The guy looks like he's reaching for the pink haired girl with all his strength, as if to be together one last time before death. _

_But theres one person in particular that is clear in my memories of this dream. It's a girl, lying near the very top of the spire. Her hair is long, black, and straight, up until the ends where it starts to get wavy. Her skin is pale, the kind of pale that makes you ask if she's ever seen the sun. And her eyes are an almost crystalline shade of blue that glimmer in the dim light. _

_But it's not just her appearance that has been cut into my mind. No, it's also what she's doing, or to be more precise how she's lying, that has become the most prominent thing I remember about her. Because her right hand reaches the left arm of a throne that sits atop the spire. Her hand rests upon a gloved hand. _

_The person sitting in that throne is the one person I would have never expected. His white hair hung into his face, casting shadows on his eyes... the eyes that I knew were a shade of deep blue. His skin was the kind of tan that said this person spent a great deal of time outside. And he was clothed in a black, hooded cloak. _

_The person sitting on that throne is me. _

_And as I look with shock and the smallest bit of horror, the me that isn't me looks up and his eyes are what drive a spike of terror deep into my heart. _

_For his eyes are not my shade of blue... but rather a sickly honey golden colour._

_This is where the dream will end and I'll wake up panting and covered in cold sweat. It is one of the reasons I cannot stand having to go to sleep. Because it's not only the me that isn't me's eyes making me feel that terror that I hate... it's also seeing the tears of the blue eyed girl as she looks at the real me._

* * *

_Chapter I: Afraid of the Dark..._

_**Light**_

…

I stared up into the sky, watching for the hint of sunset that always appeared in the sky this time of day. As I waited, a nice breeze started to blow, cooling me off a little and making the wait easier. And finally, there it was. The tiny streaks of red and orange in the blue of the afternoon sky. It made me smile to know that there was something so unusual in such a humdrum place as this.

_Maybe I like it cause I think of it like I do myself._ I thought with half a laugh.

That's when I heard the door to the roof open and knew that I was going to either get yelled at, again, or get challenged to a pointless fight, again. It would probably be a mix of both, considering my luck.

And just as I expected, Seifer, the schools proclaimed 'protector' came waltzing over like he knew he was better than me. Of course we both knew I was the better one, the bruises on his face gave testament to that fact.

"Still slacking off up here, Corliss? Get back to class before I report you." I rolled my eyes at the serious tone he was using, and that only seemed to make him even more irritated.

"Look Seifer... I think we both know you lost the right to even try to give me anything remotely like an order after what happened the other day. Or do I have to remind you of that?" As I had been talking, I took the opportunity to get up from my cross legged sitting position into a much more threatening fighting stance.

At first there was hesitation is his eyes, but Seifer soon threw that away and got into his own fighting stance.

Soon though, Seifer relaxed into a more normal standing pose and smiled smugly at me.

"How about instead of a straight up brawl, we settle this in a Struggle?" His suggestion made me raise an eyebrow. Seifer rarely offered to settle his problems in situations like a Struggle, and when he did it was thought he meant serious business.

_Well... I can't really say no or he's just going to say I'm chicken or something stupid like that. Guess I got no other choice._ I thought while relaxing into a normal standing position myself, still wary in case this was a trick.

"Fine. Right after school. Let's meet up at the sandlot and have the Struggle there." Seifer wordlessly nodded to me and turned to leave. But he suddenly stopped.

"Oh yeah... don't chicken out." And with that he threw open the door walked down the stairs.

"Don't count on it, asshole." I mumbled as I retook my seat.

* * *

I shoved my book into my too-small locker and forced the door to it shut with a quick placement of the lock. With a muffled sigh I turned and headed for the door the led out to the front gate. I imagined that Seifer would have half the school gathered outside, waiting for me to come.

But as I stepped through the door, there was no one. Not one other person took notice of Seifer standing there with his three cronies, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi. In the back of my mind, I remembered that I didn't really mind Fuu all that much, and the same could be said for Vivi, but Rai and Seifer himself annoyed me to no end.

"So punk, you ready?" Seifer's arrogant tone, which had an even greater edge now, was starting to irritate me a little.

"Yeah, Seifer's about beat ya' into a pulp, ya' know?" With that, everyone started noticing that Seifer and I were about to fight again. Soon a small crowd had grown around us. I grimaced at the people as they gathered. I had been hoping to do this without drawing too much attention.

_So much for that idea. Shoulda figured it would be Rai that blew this up._ I thought with a half-hearted sigh.

The only thing left to do was walk to the sandlot with the crowd of people following us, not to mention the Struggle, so I nodded my head and we started the rather short walk there.

As all of us were walking, I began to notice something in the shadows. It was as if they were moving all on their own, of their own will. The thought sent a wave of anxiety through me as an image of a shadow rising up and attacking me spawned in my head. I was able to instantly kill off the little fantasy, but not before it left a bad taste in my mouth.

One of the things that I simply can't stand is darkness. It's been a fear of mine since I was a small child. And even then it was a fear that could paralyze me within seconds.

"Hey dipshit, we're here." I blinked once and realized that Seifer's annoying voice was right. We'd reached the sandlot while I was still in my thoughts. This only made Seifer smile a little.

"Not nervous now, are we?" He asked in a completely level tone. I shook my head... and just for fun I decided to get him going.

"Just not really taking this too seriously." That really pissed him off. I could see it in the way his smile faded and a look of pure hatred washed over his face.

Out of the crowd two girls came out carrying the Struggle clubs. They handed one to each of us and then retreated. Again, just to make him mad, I threw a playful smile at the girl who handed me my club. She and Seifer went red in the face.

_That's right, get mad... I don't care either way._ I smiled and got into a crouch. Seifer glared and held the club right at me and idly moved it from side to side.

"Last one standing wins, ya' know?!" Rai shouted out. I payed little attention to this and waited for the voice I knew would start the match.

"Struggle... begin!" At the often unheard sound of Fuu's voice, I charged in, only thinking of getting this over with. I started with a upward swing that Seifer managed to dodge it. Trying to take advantage of my open sides, he recovered and took a swipe at me coming from the left side. But I was able to pull my club down in time to block the hit. I swung the club, and Seifer's with it, over my head and down to my right side, where I trapped his weapon with my own. Securing it with my foot, I jabbed him in the chest and let go of his club at the same time. Seifer staggered back, but recovered moments later.

"Not too bad punk... I might actually have to be serious." His voice was low, menacing. But it was nothing but a half-heard buzz in my ears.

His charging slash was swift and well executed, but just like before I barely managed to save myself from the hit and counter with an attack to the legs. For a few seconds he was off balance, but not long enough for me to strike the final blow.

Seifer moved in again, looking even more determined to beat me. He started with a diagonal uppercut to the right, but I managed to dodge and hit him in the side. Next was a downwards chop aimed at my head, but once again I dodged and smacked him.

Now he resorted to taking jabs at my head. I swiftly dodged each one and returned with a uppercut to the chin, followed by a jab to his stomach.. I heard the breath leave him as he hunched over and knew this was the perfect time to end it.

I lined up the swing perfectly and swung with all my strength. It connected with the side of his face and Seifer fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Winner..." Fuu's voice announced with little energy behind the words.

With that I let out a shuddering breath and finally felt the fast beating of my heart. It hammered so hard that I could hear the blood flowing in my ears. After a few moments I managed to get my pulse back to normal and dropped the Struggle club by Seifer's unconscious form.

"Better luck next time, asshole." I said out loud, not really caring what anyone thought of my little insult.

I looked up at the sky and saw that the sky had become entangled in the throes of sunset. When I saw this, I wondered just how long we'd actually been fighting for. To me it had only seemed like seconds, but to everyone else it must've seemed like a long time.

_I lose myself in a fight too easily._ I thought.

I saw no more reason to stay here and wait for Seifer to yell at me for cheating or something along those lines, so I started to walk back towards my house, ignoring the yells from Rai about how Seifer just wasn't feeling well and that "he'll get you next time, ya' know?!"

_Well A for effort I guess._ I thought as a small smile appeared on my face.

* * *

On the way home I'd thought, that it would be a good idea to stop and spend the little munny I had on me to buy some dinner so I didn't have to make myself something when I got home. But I'd spent a little more time than I originally planned too at the small restaurant and it wound up to be 8 P.M. by the time I was leaving.

I grimaced as I walked through the darkened streets, wishing I'd kept my eye on the time while I'd been at Ms. Straos' restaurant.

Of course it would've been plain wrong to leave free dessert... but I spent an hour talking about recipes with her. Damn I'm a moron sometimes. The odd part was that the one saying this felt like another person inside my head. The feeling would creep up sometimes, and I was mostly used to it, but it was still-

My train of thought ended as I realized I was completely alone. And it was dark. So damn dark. I swallowed dryly and tried to walk, but my legs were frozen in place by the terror I was feeling. I could hear the blood rushing past my ears again... and another sound in the undertone of it. A sound that reminded me of sloshing mud.

This is when the completely rational part of me broke and I started sprinting. There was no direction in this life-or-death run, just the instinct that if I didn't run, I was going to die.

I didn't look back, or left, or right, just kept on running. But finally I couldn't take any more and did a quick turn into an alleyway. I stood there, struggling to catch my breath, when I heard it again. The sloshing sound.

I backed away from the entrance of the alley, hoping to make myself less noticeable, yet somehow knowing whatever this thing was, it was going to find me here.

Soon my back was against a wall and I could back up no farther. I slumped to the ground and screamed over and over in my head that it wasn't real. But my mind couldn't make what my eyes were seeing any less real.

Out of the ground rose a humanoid creature that was completely black. Sticking out of the back of its head were antenna like things that were as tall as the creature. On its head, shoulders, and legs were blue veins that helped me see it. But not as much as the yellow orbs it had for eyes.

All in all, the thing terrified me so much I thought I might have shit myself. And the one thing that made it nearly happen was that more of these things started showing up.

And they started to get closer.

On instinct I threw my arms over my head and waited for them to kill me. Or make me like them. Or whatever they did to people. But it never came. All I heard was sounds that were vaguely like splashes and everything was silent.

When I finally got the courage to look up, all I saw was a girl standing there. In her hand was a strange blade that looked like it was made of ice. Draped over her shoulders was a white cloak, a cloak which made her long black hair stand out. Her skin was so pale I started to doubt whether she'd ever seen the sun before. Her eyes were a shade of crystalline blue which glimmered in the dim light.

"You're... her." It's all I can manage to choke out before the world around me goes black and I hear the sound of my head hitting the hard concrete below.

* * *

**So what did you think? Well leave it in a review please! I wrote this one in a burst of my writer's... "overdrive"and I think it turned out really good. So of course, as always, I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts (only going to say that in this chapter cause it's such a pain to put every single time). And just to let you know this one is gonna be a bit slow in the beginning, but if you can stick around I promise I'll make it very much worth the wait. That's all from me... Peace.  
**

_**-Zander**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I used to have a family. It was a long time ago, but I do remember them. My mother and father are blurry though, too vague to make out any clear details. The one member of my family I remember the best is my little sister. Her name was (ironically enough) Hikari. She had been rather frail looking and till she was three she was afraid of her own shadow. _

_Her hair was a light blonde that made me think it might as well have been white like mine, although it was slightly pink at the ends. Her eyes, which always seemed too big for her small body, were a dark shade of green. And her skin was pale too, as she like to stay indoors most of the time. _

_Our parents died when Hikari and I were young, I remember that much about them. Hikari cried, in many different fits, for hours on end, for weeks at a time. Always asking me when mommy and daddy would be coming home. _

_To be honest I wanted to cry right along with her. _

_But I knew I had to be strong for her. Because if not her big brother, then who? _

_So I worked... and I worked hard. I got odd jobs here and there, and the kind old lady down the street even taught me how to cook really well. It wasn't long before people started to notice that neither Hikari or I didn't exactly have parents to take care of us. Some even tried to take us to an orphanage. But I made all of them go away, all for Hikari's sake. _

_One night, she asked me why I worked so hard, so I replied, "So I can take care of the only person I have left in the world, Sis." And her smile spread so wide I thought I smiled right back at her._

_As she was falling asleep that same night, she whispered, "I love you, big brother." And afterwards I went into my room and cried myself to sleep, something I hadn't done in years._

_It'd been three years since our parents deaths. I was thirteen and Hikari is ten. We'd been almost as happy as before all this. _

_But of course, nothing lasts in this world. At least nothing good._

_I came home from work one day to find her not there. I searched and searched for her after that, probably covering all of Twilight Town in my craze to find her. But I couldn't find my sister. The one person I had left was gone. _

_And since that day I haven't felt anything remotely close to happiness._

* * *

_Chapter II: Finding Friends_

_**Light**_

…

In the background, I can hear the faint chirping of songbirds. I can feel rays of soft sunlight hit my face. All I wanted was to fade back into the cocoon of unconsciousness that had engulfed my mind right before-

I jumped up, the memory of what happened last night burning in my mind like salt thrown into an open cut. My eyes were wide and my heart was pumping fast, I was ready to run again if I had to.

But when I finally managed to calm myself a little, I realized that I was lying in my own bed, in my own room, in my own house. I blinked, trying to remember how I'd gotten here, but finding no clear memory of it.

"What the hell is going on here? Was that just a dream or...?" I didn't have the heart to finish my sentence. The thought that all of it could've been real was just too crazy.

That's when the smell of burning food hit my nose.

"Okay, now what is that?" I asked the air, irritated.

I jumped out of bed and flung open the door to my room, exiting swiftly and sliding down the stairs via the railing. When I was at the bottom I looked towards the kitchen to see a layer of thick smoke at the top of the doorway. This immediately sparked panic inside me, not just because of the smoke, but because there was someone in my house that shouldn't be.

Carefully, I walked into the kitchen, ready to attack... only to see the girl from last night standing in front of my sink watering down something in a pan.

For a few seconds my mind went completely blank with shock. Then I regained my composure and loudly cleared my throat. The girl looked back at me, regret in her blue eyes and face covered in ash.

"I'm sorry! I was waiting for you to wake up but I got hungry and wanted to make something for you too. It didn't exactly go well..." Her voice faded out at the end, embarrassment getting the better of her. I sighed, knowing all too well the feeling of messing up during cooking, and walked over to her.

"It's alright. Just put that in the sink and I'll wash it later. Now... how about you tell me just who you are." I let a dangerous edge creep into my voice, but only barely. She looked at me for a second, her face an unreadable mask. Then she smiled at me brightly.

"I'm Ally Frost, but just Frost is fine." She held out her hand and I took it.

"Light Corliss." I said in a flat tone as I shook her hand. I noticed that her skin was cool, almost too cool in fact. But I kept my mouth shut about it.

We both moved over to the table and sat. I noticed that she relaxed completely, but I knew better and kept myself ready for a sudden fight.

I thought it best to get on with the conversation, lest she think I was planning to stare at her the entire time. Which due to teenage hormones, I wanted to.

_Just ask some fucking questions, you dumbass._ I thought with anger. Finally I opened my mouth and managed to say something.

"Alright. So, would you mind explaining what happened last night? My memories of it are a bit blurred." It was a lie of course. I remembered it all perfectly up until the point that I'd lost consciousness. But it still seemed so unreal that I had to see if what I remembered was the same as what she did.

"Well," She began with an almost saddened tone to her voice. "last night I saw you run by. The look on your face is what made me stop. You looked truly afraid of something. So I looked around and noticed that the shadows behind you seemed like they were moving."

"I knew right away what was happening, and so I ran after you." I waited for her to go on, but that's where she decided to stop. I continued to press her for information, a need for it growing inside me.

"What were those black things? The ones that were chasing after me?" At first, Frost seemed to be deciding whether or not to tell me. But by the look on her face I guessed she realized that whatever secret these things were it was already too late to try and keep it.

"Those were Heartless, creatures born when a heart leaves the body it occupies. They grow stronger by feeding on more hearts. And they absolutely fear a weapon known as the Keyblade." Something inside me clicked the moment she said the word 'Keyblade.' There was a feeling of a weight being lifted off of me. But it was a feeling that, while exciting, began to scare me a little.

"Keyblade?" I asked, my voice shaky with the onset of this feeling. Frost looked at me with a curious expression, but went on explaining.

"The Keyblade is a weapon originally designed to control light. But its new purpose it to defend light against darkness. The Keyblade is the only weapon that can truly destroy Heartless, and it is for that reason that they attack its wielders." My mind, unsteady as it was, started to question the reason that those Heartless had attacked me.

Frost, reading me like an open book, smiled and started to explain again.

"I know what you're thinking. I was in your situation once. The reason the Heartless attacked you is because the Keyblade has chosen you too. Congrats I guess." I swallowed whatever spit was left in my now dry mouth. My hands started to shake as I imagined the Heartless tearing into me, ripping out my heart and making it their next meal.

_Damn, get it together._ I thought with a grimace. But the image was now burned into my mind.

I knew that I needed to get my mind off of this, away from the fantasy and back to my normal life. And that's when it occurred to me...

"What's today?" I asked in a strained, rather bleak voice. At first Frost looked at me like I'd just slapped her across the face, but she regained some composure and answered me.

"Saturday, why?" A new feeling, dread, overcame me as I looked at the clock and saw it said 8:32 A.M.

"Shit! I need to hurry and get to work before Claire fires me." I got up and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a box of breakfast pockets that I liked.

"Put those in the microwave for no more than two minutes, one at a time mind you." I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the counter and wrote down the address of my workplace.

"If you find yourself needing food anytime soon, drop by here. Hopefully you have some munny, but if not then it'll be on the house." With that I was rushing up to my room to get some fresh clothes on. Then it hit me what I'd actually said to her.

_On the house for you... and out of my paycheck for me._ I sighed and walked into my room, slamming the door shut in a fit of annoyance.

* * *

My eyes were tired as I looked up to the sign on the front of the building.

It read: _**Twilight Cafe': The Best In Town**_

And it wasn't too far off from the truth.

Just for the sake of not looking like an idiot to anyone passing by, I went into the alley by the Cafe' and pulled out my keys to the staff door. I slid the key in with the ease of a long established habit and walked in with the same smooth manner.

I opened up my locker, took off my jacket, and replaced it with a white apron that was starting to fade slightly. I fitted it onto my body the way I'd done many times before and shut the door to the locker.

_Please let it be Serah that's watching the Cafe' today... please._ I thought, more or less begging, as I walked into the kitchen. In there I saw the regular cook, Hope, working harder than I ever thought he could.

My eyes widened for a moment at the mess he'd made, then I realized that it _was_ in fact Saturday and that meant the Cook's Specials were in.

_I'll have to make sure that they only make _me _cook those, poor Hope can't handle it._ And just as I thought that, he turned and saw me. A look of pure relief washed over his face and he came over.

"Hey Light. Man I can see why you don't like Cook's Specials... they're not easy." This caused me to laugh so hard my sides started to hurt a little. It was true that these specials were no easy task. Not only did I have to cook them, but I also had to serve and clean up after them.

"Well look at it this way, Claire was nice enough to say only one Cook's Special at a time." This made Hope laugh, which made me laugh again. We stood there laughing our asses off until a very flustered looking Serah came in.

"Light, there you are. I don't really care why you're late, just get to work fast so we can satisfy our customers." I nodded at her and rolled up my sleeves.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Frost**_

…

I walked down the street, glancing side to side, then back to the scrap of paper in my hand.

"Jeez. If I'd known that was going to happen I would've been ready to follow him. Instead I have to wonder all over looking for this place." I mumbled to myself, feeling irritated. It wasn't like I wanted to be looking for this place, but I was hungry and Light said to go if I got hungry.

Of course that had been a few hours ago... but I was still hungry and I'd be damned if I let Light ditch me like that.

I laughed at myself a little. Here I was only knowing the guy for less than a day and already thinking of him like an old friend.

_Well he _does _seem familiar..._ I thought with a frown. Finding out why he seemed that way was something that was going at the top of my to-do list. But for now the thing I wanted most was to find this place and get something to eat.

After a few more minutes of fruitless searching, I spotted the address on a sign. I checked the paper just to make sure I was in the right place.

_Light really sent me here?_ I asked myself with a raised brow.

The sign that hung above the front door read; _**Twilight Cafe': The Best In Town**_.

At first I felt a little skeptical. Eventually though my hunger got the better of me and I opened the door.

What I saw on the other side could only be described as unbelievable.

I saw Light, in a white apron that was tight against his black clothes, carrying a tray of food towards a table where two girls were sitting. Both of them were staring at him with dreamy expressions as he set the tray down and smiled at the two of them. After exchanging a few words with the two of them, he turned around and went back into a doorway that most likely led to the kitchen.

At first I couldn't move. Most of my thought processes were stopped when I saw Light acting like a waiter. Then it all hit me like a backhanded slap across the face and I nearly started laughing like an insane person.

_This is where Light works?! Okay, that is a good one!_ I felt the muscles in my stomach start to cramp with the strain of keeping my laughter bottled up. My face strained into a little smile that managed to keep me from laughing and at the same time make my face cramp a little.

That's when I noticed the hot pink hair that stood out blazingly against the cafe' itself. The moment I saw it's owners face, a more normal looking smile spread across my face.

I walked over slowly, remembering her voice from the phone call we'd had last night while Light was out cold in his room.

"Hey Sky! It's me, Frost!" I waved to her a little and she looked up from the menu in her hands. A big smile, the kind that seems to go from ear to ear, broke her normally smooth features and she stood up and hugged me as I got to her. We both sat down and she leaned towards me a little.

"Frost! I never expected to see you in a place like this. I thought you were going to wait with Mr. Light Corliss till Ender and I got there." I shook my head and let my slight frustration at this very fact show.

"That's just is Sky, he bolted out this morning saying something about someone named Claire not firing him. He left me with some breakfast and an address to go to if I got hungry. But the really funny thing is... this is where he _works_." This got Sky's curiosity working. She got a small smile on her face and I knew what that meant.

_She's going to try and guess which one of these guy's is Light._ The very thought made me want to laugh, although not nearly not as much as when I saw Light playing waiter.

"Go ahead Sky, no one is stopping you." I mumbled with a little hint of teasing in my voice. She stuck her tongue out at me and went back to scanning the room.

For her first few guesses, she would look at Light as he crossed the floor, but after that would ignore him completely. In fact I was pretty sure that we'd gone through the entire male staff before she got to him. Oddly enough as he was walking up to us to take our orders.

"Sorry for the wait, but it seems that our Special's today are popular." His eyes were closed, so he didn't see me at first. But as soon as he opened them, all the exhaustion that I'd been able to catch in his movements for the past few minutes showed completely. He put his hands on the table and leaned there for a moment, breathing heavily.

"Damn... I'm so tired. Why is it that I'm expected to not only do my job, but the waiter's job too?" He looked to me as he asked his question. The exhaustion was even more clear in his voice now, completely different than the calm, cool, and collected Light I'd heard only seconds ago.

I could only shake my head in, seeing as how I didn't really know why whoever he was talking about would expect it of him. And Light, realizing this even before he'd asked his question, sighed.

"So Frost, what can I get you and your friend?" It amazed me for a second that his face, at first filled with an expression of complete exhaustion, had been made into a mask of pleasant calm that showed only minimal signs that he was nearing a physical limit. Sky had taken notice of it too, and she smiled.

"I'd like a salad, and a water." Her voice became so matter-of-fact that I had to smile. Light, paying no mind to it apparently, wrote Sky's order down on the notepad. He looked over to me next, a small smile playing with the corners of his mouth.

I picked up the menu and looked at it for a few moments. I spotted a few things I liked and looked back to him.

"I'll have a tuna melt, a root beer, and one of every flavor of ice cream." I saw Light's hand twitch the second I finished my sentence. Even Sky, who was used to this kind of thing from me, looked surprised.

"Uh, Frost... do you have enough munny for all that on you?" I looked over to Sky, her question frustrating me, and frowned. The next thing I did was take out my, mostly empty, wallet.

"Doesn't look like it..." I sighed and knew that I was just going to have to choose one. My face scrunched up in concentration and I heard a chuckle from Light. This earned him a swift glare from me, and I put the menu down.

"Forget the ice cream, just bring me everything else I ordered please." Light smiled and nodded, walking away to give the order to whoever was cooking. I frowned, a tad upset that I couldn't get my ice cream, when I remembered something.

"Hey Sky, where's Ender at anyway? I thought he'd be with you?" Sky shook her head and a worried expression replaced her usual one of happiness.

"He said that he felt a slight disturbance in the area, so I should just go on ahead. He should've been back by now, and I'm starting to get a little worried." I smiled at her. I knew that she would be forever worried about Ender, just for the simple reason that outside of combat, he didn't have much clue about how to interact with the world around him.

I placed my hand on top of hers, and gave her hand a squeeze.

"He'll be fine Sky. I mean, it's Ender we're talking about." I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Light walking up with two trays in his hand.

"Here you are ladies. One salad, one water, one tuna melt, and one root beer. All prepared by me personally, as per the usual for the Cook's Special Days." As Light laid the food on the table, I was awestruck at how well it all looked. The presentation was perfect, and as I lifted the tuna melt to my mouth and took a bite, I found to my satisfaction that the taste made the looks seem like nothing at all.

"I had no idea that you could cook like this Light..." I said. In my stupor over the food I barely heard his reply.

"Well, you never asked." I looked at him and all he had to offer was a smile. Light waved at us, then turned on his heel and started to walk away. But there was a sudden crash and I looked around frantically to see Light holding his head tightly in between his hands, a look of agony on his face.

"They're coming for me... the Dark Ones... the Heartless." Sky eyebrows raised as the words escaped his lips, but I was already up and running, ready to catch Light as he fell to the floor.

"Light! Hey, c'mon Light, stay with me!" But he was already unconscious.

* * *

_**Light**_

…

**I couldn't move. I couldn't feel. I could barely form a full thought in my head.**

This must be... what death... feels like, **I thought. But it was still so exhausting to make the thought come to me. At first I wanted to just let myself drift forever in this nothingness... until I heard an all too familiar voice.**

"**Light! Please Light, you have to wake up! Everyone needs you back in the real world, they're all counting on you!" Only one person I knew had this calming, happy voice, even when they sounded so afraid.**

"**Hikari." I managed to say, even though I couldn't feel my lips moving. **

**My eyes opened and I was standing on a platform. It looked to be made of some type of stain glass, like the kind used in church windows. The picture in the glass was one that I found a little odd. **

**It was me, my head enveloped in a halo, my eyes closed as if in sleep. My body was positioned like I was lying down on something. And in my left hand was a strange sword. **

**The handle was black, and it was surrounded by a gold handguard the went all around the handle. The actual blade was long and stuck out and the top and bottom, becoming thin in the middle. The front part of the blade was silver and the back was black. In between the two sides was a blue line the seemed to glow slightly. And coming out of the end of the blade, on the back side, was a silver crown, surrounded by a gold piece on both sides. **

**Looking at the sword made me feel at ease, as if it was something that had been with me my entire life. **

"**So you're here then? Took ya long enough, Light." I was startled by the voice that spoke out behind me. I turned, ready to run or fight, to see a kid about my age standing there. **

**The boy's hair was dark brown and was spiked almost at random. His eyes were the same colour blue as my own, and his skin was just about as tanned as mine. His clothes were black, with yellow straps running across and red pockets on the sides of his pants. **

**For a few moments, neither of us spoke. Finally the silence was starting to unnerve me so I decided to ask a few questions.**

"**Who are you, where are we, and why am I here?" The boy was quiet for a little longer before laughing wholeheartedly. I looked at him like he was crazy, but after a little bit I started to chuckle until I finally gave in and broke into a full out laugh. **

"**There, now that's better. I don't like being all serious like that. And to answer your first question, the name's Sora." Sora boldly stuck out his hand and offered up a big smile in accordance with his greeting. I took his outstretched hand and shook it.**

"**Light Corliss... but by the way you said my name earlier, I would guess you already know that." Sora only nodded at me in response.**

"**As to where we are... well how can I explain this without sounding like a nutcase...?" This made me start laughing.**

"**Hey, considering where, wherever here is anyway, we are, I'm pretty sure that nothing would sound too stupid." Now we both started laughing again, until tears started to well up in our eyes.**

"**Ok then. Well, we're in your heart, Light. But I dunno why we're here. Maybe it has something to do with you? Try to remember what happened before you got here." I crossed my arms over my chest and thought about it. It was crazy enough that I was in my own heart, but the reason why I was here could only be something that I probably didn't want to know.**

**I remembered feeling cold, and a sharp pain in my head for a few seconds. What I'd seen was right on the edge of my mind...**

"**I saw... Heartless. And some guy in a black cloak, standing beside them. He said... 'The Dark Ones are coming for you, Light One.' and that's the last thing I can remember. **

**Sora frowned and tilted his head to one side in thought.**

"**Well it sounds like something big is about to happen. When it does, you're going to need something to protect yourself..." His frown deepened and he finally sighed.**

"**Can't be helped then... Light! I know that you're afraid of darkness. I can feel it from your heart. But you're gonna need to fight that fear and fight the darkness. The only thing I can do for you is start you on the right path, but it's up to you whether or not to keep walking." Sora walked to the middle of the platform and stopped, his eyes closed. His face was a mask of calm as a light started to spread out from where he was standing.**

**I watched, awestruck, as the same sword that was on the platform's image rose from the light and floated there. **

"**Light... this belongs to you... but only if you take hold of it. I know it's too early for you to make that choice though. So sleep on it, okay?" That last thing I saw was Sora turn and smile at me, before a bright white light washed everything else out.**

* * *

At first I felt a little weightless, but all too soon the weight of reality came crashing in on me. I sucked in a deep breath and blew it out, happy for the control over my physical body again.

I heard voices in the background, but they were fuzzy and muddled. I tried to get up from wherever I was lying, but found myself held back by a pair of hands.

This is when I finally had the sense to open my eyes and see where I actually was.

"Thank goodness... you alright, Light?" At first I couldn't see due to the brightness of the light. However I knew that voice that was talking to me. It belonged to the girl that had been sitting with Frost earlier.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I saw that I was in the staff's break room in the back of the Twilight Cafe'. With me were Frost, the girl from earlier, and one guy I didn't recognize.

I finally managed to fit together word to say and parted my lips.

"I'm fine, just slightly lightheaded. On another subject... Frost, would you mind introducing me to your friends here?" Frost blinked and looked around, as if she'd forgotten where she was. She looked at me with confusion and then a nervous smile broke out on her face.

"O-oh yeah. Of course. Light, this is Sky White and Ender Walker." I looked at each of them as Frost pointed, then went back to thinking about whatever was on her mind.

Sky seemed, as I couldn't really tell from my now sitting position, slightly short. Her skin was tanned and it made her hot pink, shoulder length hair stand out even more than it already would. Her eyes, which were a softer shade of pink, sparkled ever so slightly. And her face was painted into a smile that could probably make even the most cruel person want to smile along with her.

Sky's clothing was simple, a pink t-shirt and faded blue jeans that looked as if they'd been worn a decent amount. Her shoes were a pair of white sneakers that were a little scuffed up.

Ender looked to be the exact opposite of Sky however.

He was tall, taller than me, and had a completely bored expression on his face. His skin was pale, even paler than Frost's. His hair was dark brown and curly, going only down to his ears. His eyes were dark purple, and mirrored the boredness that his face showed.

Ender's clothing though, was as straightforward as Sky's.

He was in a simple white t-shirt and black pants, along with a pair of black boots. He was, despite the rather hot weather outside, wearing a purple hoodie.

"Well nice to meet you two. So how long was I unconscious?" Unexpectedly, it was Ender that answered me.

"About two hours. It is currently 5:02 P.M. The pink haired girl in charge told us to tell you that you may leave when you wake up." I sighed a little, relieved that it Claire hadn't come back and found me out cold.

_If she'd been here she might have slapped me till I woke up._ I thought with a shudder.

"Oh yeah... Frost did you ever find anywhere for us to stay while we're in town?" Sky's question broke my thoughts and I looked up to see a sheepish smile on Frost's face.

"Well, uh... I didn't cause I had to save Light last night... and, um, I took him back to his place." Ender, Sky, and I stared at Frost for a few moments. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. This promptly earned me a glare from Frost.

"Well seeing as how it's kinda my fault you guys don't have anywhere to stay... I guess you can use the extra rooms I have at my place. Least I can do since you three have been helping me out for the past two days." Sky smiled and clapped her hands together. Frost smirked triumphantly. And Ender continued to look bored with everything.

But my mind suddenly went back to my dream, to Sora... and to that sword.

_I don't think that this is going to just go away. In fact I think things may just start to get more exciting... great._

Sadly... I didn't even know what was going to come would make me question everything I had ever known.

* * *

**Okay... I had no idea that this chapter was so long. I just put it in and the word count was 5000+, and that's pretty decent for me. Alright so a little explanation time: The 'sword' Light described is the picture for the fic, and Hikari means "light" in Japanese. So I'm going to ask that if you have any thoughts on the story or like the fic itself than please leave a review. That's all from me... Peace.  
**

**_-Zander_**


	3. Chapter 3

_There are some things that should never be said. Some lines that should never be crossed. When I think of this statement, I think about two years ago when I beat a boy so badly he had to go to the hospital. He'd been talking badly about Hikari and for a few moments I lost my sense of self. When I woke from this daze, my hands were covered in blood and I was panting. The boy was on the ground, face bloody and a few bones broken. _

_Now I can't say where I found it in me to do that, but I know that it's a dark place inside me. And it's a place that we all have. Deep down inside of our hearts we all have a certain darkness, no matter what._

_And it is this darkness, my darkness, that has always scared me the most._

* * *

_Chapter III: Darker Corners_

_**Light**_

I laid awake in bed, not wanting to get up but knowing that I had to. I'd already missed too many days of school and it wasn't in my best interest to miss more. So I forced myself onto my feet and started stretching out so I wouldn't be stiff throughout the day. Then something struck me. There was no noise downstairs.

_That's weird, yesterday those three were up at five in the morning and yet today, nothing._ I frowned and looked down at the floor in thought. I couldn't think of a good reason why they wouldn't be up again, except that maybe that they were all tired after staying up late. I had gone to bed early last night, so I didn't know how long they'd stayed awake, so I couldn't really be sure. I shrugged off the thought and walked over to my dresser, pulling out my usual black pants and white shirt.

As I was getting dressed I thought about the dream that I had after I'd lost consciousness at work. It still kind of made me uneasy, at least the first part, but my time spent talking to Sora and seeing him pull out that sword out of what was supposed to be my _heart_... it wasn't exactly something that left your mind easily, that's for sure.

I pulled my shirt over my head and grabbed my black hoodie off of the chair I usually kept it on. Putting that on I walked out of my room and head downstairs, not bothering to check on Frost, Ender, or Sky. I'd learned fast that they could take care of themselves, so there wasn't any need. I walked into the kitchen, thinking about what I might make for breakfast when I saw the time. I felt a tendril of annoyance run down my spine and grabbed a pastry from the pantry shelf.

"Damn it all, I'm going to be late." I muttered as I grabbed my keys and bag off the hallway table. I slung my bag over my shoulder and opened the door, squinting as my eyes adjusted to the early morning light.

"Can anything go my way?" I muttered as I locked the door behind me.

...

I ran down the hall as fast as possible, trying not to be late to class. It was going to be close, but I had a good feeling that I would make it in time. Just as the bell rang, I managed to make it in the door, heart pounding loudly in my ears I managed to make it.

"Just in time." I said with a sigh of relief. No one had bothered to look in my direction however, as their attention was focused on something at the front of the room. I turned my own head to look, and felt my jaw hit the floor. Standing there, as if it was something so normal to them, were Frost, Sky, and Ender. Sky had her usual cheeriness, while Frost wore a look of mild interest, mainly at me. And Ender was just being Ender, holding his normal aloofness with perfection.

Without really thinking about it, I walked over to my seat and sat down with a dull '_plop_' and managed to stare at them. They certainly looked out of place, especially Sky with her hot pink hair and overall cheer. Frost and Ender on the other hand didn't make too much of an impact.

"Now you three, please take the seats in the back. Next to Mister Corliss if I'm correct." As soon as the words left the teachers mouth, I felt a coldness in the pit of my stomach that started to give me nausea. Sky looked at me and smiled even more brightly than before. Frost, not oblivious to what I was feeling, gave an amused smirk. And Ender was forever Ender, keeping that same bored look. They all walked to the back of the room with Sky in the lead. They took their seats, with Frost to the right side of me, Sky directly behind me, and Ender behind her. The air hung thick with the awkwardness of the moment, so much that not one of us dared to even try to speak to one another.

_Why in the hell are they here?!_ I screamed in my head so loud that I thought someone might actually be able to hear it. And that's when it came to me that I had been at work for several hours the day before. That would have been plenty of time for them to find out where I went to school and register themselves. But why even bother? The rest of the class, ignoring my mental ranting, opened their textbooks and began to work.

* * *

_**Frost**_

As soon as the bell for lunch rang, Light got up out of his seat and left the room, obviously not willing to talk to anyone.

"What's his problem?" Said Ender with his lazy tone. Sky replied to him with a shrug and so Ender looked expectantly at me. I could only shake my head. Not willing to pursue it any further, Ender turned his attention back to the book he'd been reading.

"Seriously though Frost, Light looked really shaken up when he saw us." Again I could only offer a shake of my head in response. I really didn't know why Light had seemed so panicky when he saw us, but I could imagine it must have been surprising.

"Well I think that you should go find him." I looked over to Sky with a face full of confusion. She only rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Think about it. You're the one that he gets along with the best so far. And Ender and I really don't know him enough to understand his feelings. You two are more alike than you realize, Frost." I could only stare at her as I tried to run her analysis through my head. She thought we were alike... but it was more than obvious that we were so different. Sky thought that I could understand him... and yet I had only known him for a few days. However, in all the time I had known Sky, she usually had a knack for these kinds of things and Ender and I normally just went with it.

"Okay, I'll go. I really don't see what I could say to him though." Sky smiled knowingly at my remark and then turned to stare out the window.

_Typical,_ I thought with a sigh, _she's always loved the open air._ I got up out of my seat and walked out the door. Then it occurred to me that I had no idea where Light went. I sighed with irritation and closed my eyes. I reached out with my mind and searched for Light's brightly shining heart, thankful that he didn't know how to hide the glow of his inner light yet. I found him on the roof.

_Now what are you up to?_ I thought with a twinge of curiosity. I opened my eyes and blinked once to make sure that I could see properly. Then I made a beeline straight for the stairs. I ran up as fast as I could and when I made it to the top, I found the door to the roof ajar, as I thought I would. I braced myself before going out though, not sure what to expect from Light.

_Anger? Sadness?_ I thought with a frown. _No, he doesn't seem like the type of person for those two... maybe just annoyance._ But even in my head I really couldn't make that work either. Finally I just decided to go out and deal with whatever he said, no matter what it was.

As I opened the door, bright sunlight shone in my eyes and made me squint against it. After a few seconds my eyes adjusted, and I was able to see what was out there. It was Light, lying there with his hoodie off and his eyes closed. Oddly enough he wasn't sweating, even though the heat of the midday sun was beating down on him with all it's intensity.

"Hey," I called out, rather meekly in my opinion. "what are you doing up here?" The only sign he gave that he even heard me was that his head turned slightly in my direction.

"Okay, so you don't feel like talking... then how about I talk and you listen?" Again he seemingly ignored me, turning his head back to its original position. I cleared my throat and got everything I wanted to say straight in my head, then I opened my mouth and took a deep breath.

"You know, I'm glad I saved you two nights ago. It's been... interesting so far. I mean it's only been about two days, but it's still been interesting. I mean I don't think I ever would've come to a high school if I hadn't met you. I bet you're wondering how we're even here? Well while you were at work we came here and registered. The principal was really nice too, even when we requested to start today he didn't ask questions." I knew at this point I was rambling, but I could sense that Light didn't care all that much, so I went on.

"And Ender and Sky have really liked knowing you too, even if Ender doesn't show it all that much. They're both really good people and they always mean well-"

"Why did you save me that night?" I stared at Light for a few seconds, dumbfounded, before my voice returned to me.

"What?" He sighed and sat up, turning to face me in the process. I didn't realize when, but I'd sat down next to him, and we were at level with each other.

"Two nights ago, you could've let me go past without a second thought, but you still helped me. Why?" He continued to stare at me with those intense blue eyes of his, never once looking away. I couldn't find the words to answer his question, or at least my conscious mind couldn't. However my sub-conscious had a few things to say.

"It was because I felt the way your heart shined so brightly. Someone like you... I couldn't just let them get eaten away by those shadows. You're needed." Light's eyes still rested on me, watching and waiting for something more. When no more came, he asked only one question.

"What do you mean when you say I'm needed?" But I didn't have an answer to that question either. Although I knew somewhere deep inside what I was implying, not only to Light but to myself as well, I really didn't want to admit it.

"I-I'm not sure... but I know that you are, for something!" Light and I continued to look at each other for a few more moments before he sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Well I guess that's a good a reason as any. So, you have lunch yet? I made a little too much for just me too eat and I have a good bit left over." He pulled out a small container from behind him that I hadn't seen earlier. When he opened it, the food inside made me realize that I was incredibly hungry. I took the food from him with a muffled 'thank you,' as my mouth was already half full before I bothered to say it. Light started laughing and he laid back and put his hands behind his head, all the while a smile on his face.

But what I couldn't see was sitting just inside the shadow of the roof's doorway, watching us.

* * *

_**Unknown**_

The room was dark to the point where visibility for any normal person was just about zero. However for the people in the room, it was perfect.

"So, the boy has been located?" One voice, a young man's, said.

"Yes, and it would seem that he has come into contact with Keyblade wielders." A deeper voice, that of a man in his thirties, said. The young man smirked in the darkness, not even fazed by this news. He had known that sooner or later, their activities would've drawn them to this world. But now, it didn't matter one bit whether those Keyblade wielders were here or not.

"That isn't important now. Our plan is too far along for them to stop us now. The only thing we're missing is a vessel to make our actions during the day hours for us." The older man raised an eyebrow at his younger companions words. However he knew not to question his motives by now.

"I have arranged to have that taken care of, as you instructed." The younger man's smirk grew wider.

"Excellent... soon the Light's Seal shall be in my possession, and I'll be one step closer to awakening _him_. Now, go acquire our pawn." The older man bowed and disappeared into a portal of darkness.

...

Seifer walked down the street, a scowl on his face. Ever since he'd lost to Light in that fight two days ago, people were starting to look down on him. It had gotten so unbearable that he hadn't even bothered to go to school.

"Damn that slacker, Corliss!" Seifer growled as he kicked a can out of his path. It landed right at the feet of a tall man in a black cloak. Seifer looked up at him in awe for a few seconds. The man appeared to be about seven feet tall and what Seifer could see, he was built like a human wrecking ball.

_All muscle, definitely the kind of guy you don't want to piss off._ Seifer thought, and took a step back. The man only stared at him and smiled. It was starting to unnerve Seifer.

"What's your deal man?" He asked with as much courage as he could muster. The big man only laughed, a deep bellowing kind of laugh, and looked at Seifer with coal black eyes.

"I know what you seek, boy. You seek power. Power enough to beat anyone. Even Light Corliss..." Seifer's eyes widened as he heard the man's words.

"S-so what? I don't need nothin' to beat that slacker Corliss! He's nothin' but a... a..." But Seifer couldn't find any words to say.

"Light Corliss is better than you, boy. He has natural ability and power that someone like you can never surpass... not without the power I offer you, at least." Seifer's eyes grew even wider, but this time out of curiosity. A power strong enough to beat Light? To completely crush him and make Seifer the one and only best? It was something that made him giddy just by thinking about it.

"Okay... I'm listening."

* * *

_**Light**_

The final bell rang out and everyone jumped out of their seats, excited that school was now over and they could get back to whatever they wanted. I on the other hand just wanted to head home and start on dinner. Frost had pestered me about it while we'd been up on the roof during lunch break, so I'd thought of something during gym. I turned back to face Sky and knocked on her desk to get her attention. She looked up from packing her things and waited for me to say something.

"I was thinking..." I then went on to tell her what I had planned and how I would need her help. Everytime I mentioned something new she smiled, and she even added to my ideas with knowledge of what Frost and Ender liked to eat the most.

"I think this is going to be good. You head home with them, I'll go to the store and get everything we don't have, okay?" Sky nodded and got up to go over and talk to Frost, who had been talking with a group of girls for a few minutes. Not wanting to waste any time, I got my things together and got out of my seat. I almost made it to the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Ender, a serious look in his normally distant eyes.

"Careful, no idea if what came after you a few nights ago will show up again." We looked at each other for a few more seconds before I nodded. Ender let go of me and walked back over to his seat, pulled out a book with a black cover and started reading silently. I turned and walked out the door, more alert than I'd already been.

...

As I walked down market street, everything seemed more alive than usual. People were happier, the colours seemed brighter, everything just seemed... more. But I could feel something wrong. I felt it deep in the core of my very being, that something was lurking under all this brightness and life. And even though I felt sick to my stomach, I still kept a little smile on my face.

I passed the traditional food store to go to the one he frequented. It was a stall, run by an older man of about sixty or so, named Dave.. He was nice, albeit slightly poor as he gave most of the money he made to his daughter to support her children. I liked the old man, he had been good to me throughout the years and his wife had taught me to cook when I was younger. And as if appearing out of my thoughts and memories, the Dave's voice sounded, calling to me.

"Hey there! If it isn't Light! What can I for ya today my boy?" I smiled for real now as Dave waved to me. Even though I was close, I waved back, a little tradition of ours that had almost never been broken.

"Hey Gramps. I need everything on this list," I pulled out the small list I'd made as Sky and I had talked about everything we would need. "and if you got it in that freezer of your's a bucket of sea salt ice cream." As Dave looked over the list, a smirk crossed his face.

"This is a lot of stuff, Light... you have a date or somethin'?" I broke out laughing and grabbed my stomach. Soon Dave joined in and we both had a good, long laugh.

"Nothing like that. Just making a meal for about four is all. I have people staying at my house for a while, until they find their own place." Dave just nodded and started to get the things.

"So, how you doing, Light? Everything okay?" I looked away from him and sighed. I knew what he meant, and I really wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"I'm fine, Gramps. Just been a bit tired lately is all." Dave shook his head and turned his back to me as he reached in the cooler where he kept the items that needed to be fresh.

"You work hard, Light, so that's no surprise. Just take it easy every once in awhile." He handed me the bag and smiled. " Here, ice cream's on the house." I smiled and handed him money for everything anyway.

"You too old man. And stay safe, alright?" He chuckled and smiled wide at me.

"Please, I'm not old enough that I need a young man like you to worry about me." I smiled and turned to walked away. As I did I put my hand in the air to wave him goodbye. I already knew that he would do the same.

…

It had gotten darker by the time I reached my street, and I wanted to get home as soon as possible. So much so, in fact, that I had broken into a small jog.

Damn, I thought with a sense of unease. I can't believe that I let time slip by like that. They're going to be pissed that I'm late. I approached my door and reached into my pocket for my keys. And just as I was about to pull them out to unlock the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I must've jumped ten feet in the air, but when I turned around I saw Seifer. Not exactly a friendly face, but one that calmed my nerves a little. I mean, I could deal with whatever shit he wanted to pull. But then I noticed something... off about him. Especially when he spoke.

"L-Light... Cor... liss... Light Corliss? Yes... Light Corliss." It wasn't as much speech as a mumble that I had just managed to hear. I looked at him more closely and noticed his skin looked paler than it had on Friday. Even his blonde hair looked slightly more ashen than it should. Without a word I slid my hand into my pocket, got out my key, and unlocked the door. I stepped back until I was inside and silently shut it. The last thing I saw were Seifer's eyes focus on me, and then I nearly shit myself. They weren't the colour I was used to. They were a deep, rich golden brown that made me sick to my stomach.

"Hey, I thought I heard you come in." I whipped around at the voice, only to see Frost standing in the living room doorway. I relaxed a bit and sighed at her.

"Jeez, you're gonna give me a heart attack sneaking up like that." She chuckled and stuck her tongue out at me playfully, then blinked like she had a second thought about being so familiar with someone she'd only met a few days ago. I didn't really think anything of it, as whenever we'd been in these situations I'd ask myself the same thing.

"You guys eat yet? I meant to be home sooner but time flies, so sorry if you're hungry." She shrugged and went back into the living room. I sigh and head to the kitchen, Seifer's disturbing state still locked in my mind as a mental image.

* * *

Frost

I felt a little strange going to bed that night. It was almost like I could feel something coming from Light when he'd walked in the door, a panicked looked etched into his normally calm features. It had actually freaked me out a little, seeing him like that. A fear in his eyes that I'd never seen before.

"Was that what Sky meant when she said we're more alike than either of us realize?" I wondered aloud. I hugged my legs to my chest and sighed, leaning my head back against the wall as I sat on the bed, in the room Light had given me.

That fear looked so familiar... maybe Sky's right about him then. And memories came back to me. Memories of ny home world, a world consumed by darkness when I'd only been a small child. Watching this happen, my world being swallowed by darkness, had instilled a fear of it in my young heart. But my Master, the one who'd taught me how to use a Keyblade, had helped to erase that fear and turn it into a drive for fighting the Heartless. But I knew Light didn't have anyone like that in his life, and so his fear of darkness had grown into something that terrified him.

"I almost feel bad for him now." I mumbled. I yawned a little, noticing that it was starting to get late and we all had school in the morning. I laid down and pulled the blanket bunched up and the end of the bed to my chin. I smiled a little, and shut my eyes. But just as I was about to fade into the realm of dreams, a chilling feeling made my eyes shoot open.

"So much darkness..." I muttered with a tone of panic.

* * *

**God damn this is so overdue. I am seriously sorry I've not been able to get this out sooner but I've had barely any access to the internet since April and it's really a pain in my arse. But here you go. Hopefully I'll be able to get out the Katawa Shoujo fics next chapter within July, but since I'm losing any way to travel long distances, aka a car, I can't get to the library and I may not have internet at home much longer, so even if I get my laptop fixed again then it wouldn't really matter. But, sorry to make you all listen to my personal problems, just listing the reasons why these, and my other fics, chapters are so late. And again I'm so sorry. Well that's all from me, disclaimer is in the first chapter for anyone wondering (just don't feel like typing it over and over) and it's getting late and I am tired. So... Peace.**

_**-Zander**_


End file.
